PACTO
by Anne Scarlett
Summary: Antes de partir al campo de batalla Rivaille y Smith recuerdan mutuamente aquel pacto secreto al que nunca han fallado.


PACTO

Por: Anne Scarlett

Eren dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio y observó la sombría expresión de los dos hombres cuyo trabajo, además de matar titanes, consistía también en responder y organizar un montón de papeleo burocrático. El muchacho sintió la necesidad de romper esa atmósfera asfixiante a la que fue arrastrado porque no tenía nada que hacer y fue elegido para acomodar cientos de papeles viejos en las cajas del archivo, miró de reojo a Irvin Smith, miró con recelo a Rivaille, tragó saliva y finalmente abrió la boca rompiendo en trizas el letargo:

- Sargento, ¿Tiene novia? –Soltó de pronto, de manera inapropiada. Se mordió los labios, después de todo le acababa de lanzar una pregunta personal al "ídolo" de la legión, el hombre que valía por más de cien soldados.

- Por supuesto. –Respondió Rivaille lacónicamente, como si hubiera respondido por simple inercia.

- ¿Y cómo es? –Eren no lo hizo a propósito, es sólo que no podía frenar la curiosidad, ¿qué clase de novia podía tener alguien como Rivaille?, ¿sería una belleza como la de los cuentos de hadas dibujados por Armin, o una psicópata con un temperamento similar al de Annie? Por eso continuó preguntando, ansioso por los detalles.

- Tiene cinco dedos y se llama Manola.

- ¿De verdad? –Eren sintió que la emoción le hacía saltar de su asiento, ansioso por conocer los detalles de la vida privada del sargento no pudo detener su lengua. -¿Y van a casarse?

- nos comprometemos cada vez que pulo el trofeo.

El comandante Irvin Smith levantó la mirada y soltó una risita burlona.

- Ya sé de qué Manola habla, sargento, está tomándome del pelo. –Los ojos de Eren titilaron, sus mejillas se inflaron ligeramente debido al gesto molesto que se dibujó en su rostro. –Debí suponerlo…

- No me culpes. Violar tu ingenuidad me produce una súbita sensación de bienestar.

Eren enrojeció de golpe, apretó los dientes y de paso los puños, conteniendo el deseo de convertirse en titán y lanzar a Rivaille por la ventana. Se lamentó por no hacer caso a las advertencias de Mikasa acerca de mantenerse alejado de sujetos como ese, pero debido a los últimos acontecimientos mantenerse al margen, había resultado un asunto complicado.

La legión de reconocimiento asumía el control sobre Eren. La legión de reconocimiento representada por el sargento Rivaille en persona, quien nuevamente, había tomado vigilancia estricta sobre Eren. Prácticamente no hubo cosa que Eren pudiera hacer sin que Rivaille se enterara, incluido el número de veces que iba al baño. Era molesto, pero después de una semana terminó por acostumbrarse.

A lo que no podría acostumbrarse era a esas conversaciones en las que el humor cínico de Rivaille surgía de golpe. Especialmente cuando le daba la oportunidad de burlarse de su ingenuidad. A Eren, aquello le parecía injusto, preferiría que Rivaille le diera una paliza a que se burlara de esa manera frente a Smith, por eso, el muchacho guardó silencio y continuó metiendo los viejos informes en las cajas para archivo.

Pero cuando el silencio volvió a hacerse pesado y tedioso, nuevamente Eren abrió la boca para seguir "indagando" en la vida del sargento.

- Hablando de novia, Sargento. ¿Tiene hijos?

- Sí, pero no sé nada de ellos.

- Ha de ser muy triste no saber…

- Es que son muchos. –Interrumpió de pronto.

- Entonces es un hombre con una familia numerosa, sargento.

- Tal vez, he perdido la cuenta del número posible de bastardos engendrados en el ardor de las batallas. ¿Alguna vez has intentado follar con el equipo de maniobra puesto?, si tienes las oportunidad no lo intentes, se te entumen las caderas y te deja la espalda vuelta una mierda.

Y de nuevo el comandante Smith volvió a carcajearse mientras Eren se mordía la lengua lamentando el no haber aprendido la lección.

- Somos soldados en medio del campo de batalla, no tenemos tiempo para jugar a la familia Ingalls. –La voz de Rivaille de pronto se hizo agria, sus ojos se mantuvieron en el informe que sujetaba en las manos. –Además, ¿Qué idiota quiere tener hijos que se convertirán en alimento para titanes?

De nuevo se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Solamente el sonido de la pluma de Irvin les hizo compañía un rato. Rivaille mostraba de nuevo ese lado depresivo y amargo que hacía gala en todo su esplendor desde que su equipo fuera aniquilado por la mujer titán.

- Ha sido suficiente por hoy. Eren, vete a la cama. –Fueron las palabras usadas por Irvin para sacar de la oficina al muchacho.

- Pero… -Iba a mencionar que no estaba cansado, pese a que el reloj ya casi marcaba la media noche. Iba a decir que estaba bien aún a costa de las burlas del sargento. Lo que fuera a cambio de pasar más tiempo junto a ellos en lugar de enfrentar sus propios pensamientos, pero la mirada de Irvin no daba lugar a ese "pero". Finalmente asintió con pesadumbre. –Sí, señor.

Cuando Eren se marchó, los ojos de Irvin se posaron en la mirada lacónica de Rivaille.

- Deja de hacer eso Rivaille.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Molestar a Eren. Lo haces a propósito.

- Su inocencia es tan follable…

- ¿Solo su inocencia?

- Por favor, Irvin, no me digas que tienes celos de ese mocoso… Tal vez en siete años más, cuando esté en su punto exacto…

Irvin guardó silencio unos minutos, era extraño que Rivaille hablara del futuro, normalmente evitaba mencionarlo, una insana costumbre dado el número de bajas en la legión, cuando la posibilidad de no regresar vivo después de una misión se convertía en una realidad incuestionable, dejar de pensar en el mañana causaba que hombres como Rivaille olvidarán la conjugación de los verbos en tiempo futuro. Sonrió y de nuevo observó los rasgos serios e inconmovibles de Rivaille, sabía que lo estaba pasando mal, él también, después de todo debía responder por la legión más "inútil". La que más fondos gasta, la que más vidas pierde, la que todos señalan cada vez que algo sale mal, la menos atractiva para los reclutas novatos. Irvin Smith cargaba con dos grandes pesos en su espalda, el primero, la legión de reconocimiento, uno al que había consagrado toda su vida y su carrera, el otro peso, era Rivaille, uno por el que no tenía remordimiento ni arrepentimiento.

- Te prohíbo que le toques el culo a Eren.

- ¿Cuándo le he tocado el culo?

- No te hagas, últimamente te has mostrado más amable con él.

- No te entiendo. Dijiste que no volviera a patearlo porque lleno de moretones y costillas fracturadas no sería de utilidad. Después dijiste que lo cuidara bien para evitar que se metiera en problemas. La semana pasada me ordenaste vigilarlo y ser un poco más gentil para que no cometa imprudencias. Ahora insinúas que quiero algo con su culo.

- Le estás poniendo demasiada atención. Es todo.

- Estás celoso.

- Sí, estoy celoso. Te conozco y sé que cuando te gusta alguien comienzas a pavonearte. –Apoyó el mentón en el dorso de la mano y se quedó viendo su reacción. Irvin no se iba con rodeos por las ramas, prefería ser franco y directo. No iba a negar lo que provocaba Rivaille, era demasiado soportar el peso de esconder la relación que tenían, para sumar el mentir sobre sus emociones.

- ¿Desde cuándo bromear con la inocencia de Eren es pavonearse? ¡Esta situación un fastidio!

La razón por la que Irvin se llevaba bien con Rivaille, hasta el punto de confiarle más que su vida, era sencillamente porque al igual que él, Rivaille era honesto y sincero, no iba por el mundo guardándose lo que pensaba y viviendo de lisonjas, si algo no le gustaba lo decía abiertamente de la manera que le daba la gana.

- Hablo de tu debilidad por follar "inocencias" y violar "ingenuidades".

- Eso no quiere decir que esté pensando en meterle mi verga en el culo y hacerle lo que hiciste conmigo. Eren es solo un mocoso, demasiado ingenuo y tonto que cree que por ser titán puede cambiar el mundo, es una molestia.

- Pero en siete años estará en su punto. Dijiste lo mismo cuando Petra tenía esa edad, pero a los dos años ya estabas…

- No metas a Petra en esto. –Dejó de lado los documentos y miró fijamente los ojos de Irvin. –Si te tranquiliza no volveré a hablarle de lo difícil que es follar con el equipo de maniobra puesto.

- Sí, así podemos evitar más problemas. Además no está bien que los soldados follen con toda la indumentaria puesta…

- Especialmente cuando hay titanes merodeando y el espacio es reducido.

- Se convierte en una experiencia inolvidable que no debe volverse costumbre en la tropa.

Se miraron por un momento y de pronto soltaron una pequeña carcajada. Irvin observó los rasgos de Rivaille, no era una risa cínica, sino sincera, de esas que rara vez podía ver, de esas que hace tiempo no compartían, de esas que atesoraba en lo más profundo de su corazón. Esa risa le hacía sentirse único en el mundo, porque él y sólo él podía ver y escuchar a Rivaille reír de esa manera, especialmente después de la pérdida de su escuadrón. Irvin paró de reír de repente y acomodó en la esquina de su escritorio el papeleo que dejaría para el siguiente día.

- Dicen que recordar es vivir dos veces…

- ¿Por qué de pronto tanta nostalgia, comandante?

- Ha de ser porque hace mucho de aquella vez.

- Dijimos que no volveríamos a repetirlo porque terminamos con la espalda hecha una mierda y Hanji estaba cuestionando lo de las manchas blancas en el uniforme.

- A la fecha sigue creyendo que esas manchas eran mocos de titán. Me costó convencerla para que dejara de lado esa "línea de investigación".

- Cuando se encapricha con algo es un fastidio.

- Pero hace un gran trabajo, ha mostrado mucha dedicación investigando el asunto ese de la cristalización, además Hanji es de confiar.

- ¿Irás a dormir?

- Todavía no. –Sacó de su cajón un informe y sin mirar a Rivaille a la cara frunció el ceño. –Todavía hay un par de cosas que me gustaría terminar de revisar.

- Es la excusa para no dormir. Un buen pretexto para dejar de pensar en la mierda que nos ha tocado comer últimamente.

- Él tampoco ha podido dormir. Deberías hablar con él…

- ¿Yo? –Apoyó la cabeza en el dorso de la mano y miró a Irvin. –Ya le dije que con culparse no va a revivir a los muertos. Aprenderá a lidiar con esto, de la misma manera en que nosotros lo hemos hecho. Dejar de culparse y devanarse los sesos por el pasado es parte del proceso. Es fuerte, al final aprenderá o irá a llorar en el regazo Ackerman.

- Dicho de esa manera entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme. Deberías ir a descansar, necesitas dormir.

- También necesitas dormir. O… ¿Acaso también te persiguen las pesadillas?

Irvin no respondió, sus ojos azules se clavaron de nuevo en ese informe, no leía, sus pensamientos estaban divagando y la pregunta de Rivaille no necesitaba respuesta. Tener las manos manchadas con la sangre de los soldados que inmolaron sus vidas por el bien de la humanidad siempre dejaba un mal sabor de boca y miles de noches sin sueños.

Irvin cerró el informe y lo guardó de nuevo en el cajón, se levantó de la silla y colocó su mano firme sobre el hombro de Rivaille.

- Mañana saldremos a campo abierto una vez más, dejaremos atrás la muralla Trost y andaremos entre las ruinas…

- ¡Qué maravilloso plan! ¡¿Quieres que lleve la cesta con los bocadillos para el picnic?!

Irvin sonrió con suavidad y gentileza ante el comentario sarcástico, se gachó con suavidad y depositó un beso en la mejilla del sargento.

- Si solo fuéramos nosotros dos me encantaría que además de los bocadillos adicionaras una botella de vino. Podríamos emborracharnos juntos y tendernos sobre alguno de los tejados para ver las estrellas…

- Justo como aquella vez.

- Sí, justo como aquella vez. –Dijo en un susurro que se perdió cuando los labios besaron el cuello del sargento. –Mañana…

- Lo sé, le diré a todos que se preparen para ejecutar la formación. –Rivaille trató de detener el avance de Irvin, su mano buscó la del comandante cuyos largos dedos estaban ocupados desabotonando la camisa. –No es el lugar más adecuado para estas cosas.

- Si cedes un poco consideraré dejarlo pasar esta vez.

- No voy a ceder ni un centímetro.

- Entonces tendrás que decidir entre el escritorio, el suelo o esta silla…

- Esta vez hay más opciones que la anterior. –Comentó respondiendo a una caricia con otra.

- Intento ser considerado contigo. Deberías pensarlo y ceder un poco…

- Ni loco.

- ¿Ni siquiera por una sola vez?

- No.

Irvin tomó la mano del sargento y haló de esta para atraerlo por completo a sus fuertes brazos, a veces se aprovechaba de su estatura para tener ventaja sobre él, consciente de que Rivaille le seguía el juego porque si quisiera podría matarlo a golpes, pero su lealtad no se cuestionaba y lo que existía ente los dos tampoco. Acto seguido, introdujo los largos dedos bajo la pretina del pantalón acariciando con suavidad esa línea divisoria que ansiaba hacer suya una vez más.

- ¿Crees en el karma? –Preguntó el sargento dejándose llevar por las caricias.

- El karma te va a follar duro. –Respondió buscando con ansiedad su boca.

- El karma ya me ha follado muchas veces.

- Maldito karma, ahora tengo celos de él por tocar algo que es mío.

- ¿Cuándo dije que era tuyo?

Irvin no respondió, simplemente selló los labios de Rivaille con un beso intenso e invasivo, introdujo su lengua en esa boca de fuego y se aferró al cuerpo del sargento tratando de deshacerse con agilidad de las estorbosas prendas. Rivaille no puso ni pizca de resistencia, era su manera silenciosa de aprobar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cayó de rodillas y acomodó la cabeza contra el vientre caliente de su sargento favorito, cerró los ojos sintiendo la gentileza de las caricias en sus cabellos rubios, las caricias de Rivaille eran las más valiosas del mundo, le daban paz y despertaban esas pasiones ocultas. Besó el ombligo de Rivaille y muy despacio terminó de bajarle el pantalón y hundir en sus labios el miembro hinchado que ofreció sin pudor.

- ¿No vas a ceder?... Todavía tienes tiempo. –Con voz entrecortada habló al tiempo en que separó sus piernas para observar esas partes que llamaban "nobles"

- No cuentes con ello. –Su voz fue relajada y sus caricias fueron lentas. Con el cuerpo tendido sobre el suelo un tobillo descansando sobre el hombro de Irvin, el otro en sus labios. Él tenía ese fetiche de besarle y morderle los tobillos, decía que sus tobillos eran de una naturaleza divina.

Irvin continuó con los besos, las pantorrillas de Rivaille y sus rodillas no escaparon, tampoco los muslos, ni la ingle. Decidido, no dejaría un solo centímetro de Rivaille sin besar o sin tocar, pero Rivaille permanecía mudo y con la mirada perdida. Lo odiaba por eso, por su incapacidad para abrirse y expresar abiertamente sus sentimientos en momentos como ese.

- Di que me amas y grita mi nombre. –Le dijo a la vez que se hacía espacio entre sus nalgas e invadía con su miembro el agujero del sargento.

- ¿No te cansas de pedirme lo mismo siempre?

- Algún día tendrás que ceder y confesar que me amas y sin mí no puedes vivir.

- ¿Estás bromeando? –Arrugó el entrecejo y lo miró a los ojos. –Después de lo que hemos vivido crees que voy a confesarme como si fuera una colegiala.

- Has escuchado tantas confesiones que ya debes saber el guion de memoria, ¿por qué no complacerme si quiera una sola vez?

- No.

- Atesoraría ese momento para siempre aunque el recuerdo me duela en lo profundo del alma cuando nos digamos adiós.

- No.

- Tú lo pediste. –Separó sus piernas tanto como pudo y lo embistió con todas sus fuerzas.

El cuerpo de Rivaille se tensó, sus manos buscaron algo para aferrarse y soportar las sacudidas. Cuando Irvin se lo hacía de esa manera brusca lo hacía enloquecer, lo transportaba a un mundo de completa libertad, sin dolor, ni recuerdos, sin penas, ni glorias, sin titanes, ni humanos. Solo ellos dos.

Después de tantas veces enfrascados en lo mismo, Irvin llegó a la conclusión de que Rivaille nunca cumpliría su petición, era silencioso incluso en la cama, apretaba los dientes y le enterraba las uñas en la espalda o en el pecho, pero nunca decía una sola palabra. Por eso lo zarandeaba a su antojo, se lo cogía en todas las posiciones que se le ocurrían, lo obligaba a ponerse en cuatro y le daba por detrás con tanta fuerza que pensaba que el alma se le iba en eso, pero ni así, Rivaille soltó una palabra. Le decía palabras tiernas, le daba de nalgadas o le mordía los hombros cuando lo abrazaba contra su pecho, pero todo lo que escuchaba del sargento eran sus gemidos de placer y ni una sola palabra inteligible.

Besó su cuerpo y lo acunó contra su pecho, acarició su virilidad con ternura, lo recostó de medio lado y de nuevo volvió a estar en su interior bombeando como si el mañana no existiera. Finalmente se descargó dentro y despacio salió de él para recostarse a su lado y con cansancio cerrar los ojos.

- He pensado mucho en lo que diré: Eres malo en la cama…

- ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta? –Se giró muy despacio y besó la frente del comandante.

- ¿Eres siempre así o según la ocasión?

- No sé qué es lo que quieres decir…

- ¿Le dijiste a Petra las palabras que nunca me has dicho?

- Nunca le dije nada. Ni a ella, ni a ninguna otra. Tampoco es que se lo haya pedido, ella quiso hacerlo, se quitó la ropa y se metió en mi cama sin invitación.

- Hanji también se metió en tu cama sin invitación.

- Todas esas putas se meten sin invitación.

- Es tu culpa, nunca cierras la puerta con llave.

- Nunca la cierro porque espero el día en que decidas meterte en mi cama en lugar de pararte como un imbécil al lado para verme dormir.

Irvin sonrió con suavidad y acarició los cabellos negros de Rivaille.

- No sabía que tenía invitación para hacer eso.

- Después de las guarradas que hemos hecho es extraño que no lo sepas. Supongo que te gusta follarme aquí sin previo aviso.

- Pero si estabas avisado desde ayer, cuando te dije que había una excursión planeada para mañana. No finjas que no lo sabías porque sé que esa es la razón por la que no te fuiste a dormir hace rato.

- ¿Cómo faltar a nuestra cita?... Trabajar haciendo papeleo burocrático la noche antes de la excursión siempre ha sido la excusa.

Irvin abrazó el cuerpo de Rivaille. Le gustaba esa sensación entre sus brazos. Un hombre astuto y efectivo que cedía fácilmente ante el deseo de poseer al sargento la noche antes de salir a campo abierto. Se preguntó si Rivaille sentía igual o simplemente se había acostumbrado a ese ritual secreto de pasión desenfrenada antes de la inminente batalla; no lo sabría. Rivaille se llevaría consigo ese secreto, porque él simplemente era así. Podía hablar con franqueza de casi cualquier cosa, excepto de ellos dos y del dolor que llevaba consigo. Rivaille estaba justo entre sus brazos y él podía abrazarlo con todo su amor, pero al mismo tiempo, Rivaille estaba lejos, mucho más allá de Rose, la muralla María o Shingashina, más allá de los valles y montañas conocidos por la humanidad. Estaba en un lugar donde posiblemente nunca llegaría.

La primera vez que sucedió fue un asunto alocado. Irvin lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, Rivaille lo mencionaba de vez en cuando. Sucedió en una expedición, cuando cayeron en una trampa para osos y estuvieron atrapados en un agujero reducido en lo profundo de un espeso bosque.

Ese fue el punto de quiebre, Irvin, habiendo contenido tanto tiempo sus sentimientos hacia el sargento no pudo soportar su cercanía. Escucharon las pisadas de los titanes y el temblar de la tierra, también el ruido de las aves. Sin gas para recargar su equipo de maniobra y con las cuchillas desgastadas, si esos gigantes come hombres hubieran descubierto su posición la historia sería diferente, pensando que aquel era el final y moriría con las ganas de decirle tantas cosas, Irvin tomó sorpresivamente a Rivaille y se lo cogió allí mismo, con todo y equipo de maniobra puesto. De ahí que Rivaille siempre hablara del tema como si se tratara de una broma, y aunque nadie le creyó lo del asunto de follar con el equipamiento puesto en el calor de la batalla, pero ellos sabían que la realidad era diferente.

Rivaille nunca le reprochó lo sucedido aquel día, no hubo palabras amargas o miradas acusadoras, simplemente mencionó que cuando la muerte ronda la locura se presenta de formas inimaginables. También dijo que prefería ser follado por Irvin que follado por titanes.

- ¿Los titanes también follan? –Le preguntó después del rescate improvisado por Hanji y el resto leal de la legión de reconocimiento.

- No, crecen en la hierba como si fueran margaritas. –Fue la respuesta inolvidable del sargento.

Hicieron un pacto, con el bosque como testigo, en presencia del calor del sol de la tarde: Mientras estuvieran en la misma legión, tendrían ese tipo de encuentros antes de cada misión. Fue algo que Irvin decidió añadiendo como justificación hacerlo solo con Rivaille que volver a cometer el mismo error si la locura anticipatoria se volvía apoderar de su mente y terminaba con una fama de follasoldados. Rivaille aceptó encogiéndose de hombros diciendo que hacerlo con un hombre era añadir un nuevo record a su historial, que hiciera lo que le diera en gana siempre y cuando no interfiriera el resto de las noches. Al final el acuerdo resultó beneficioso para las dos partes.

- Ve a la cama. –Le dijo al oído al ver esos ojos dormitar pacíficamente, acarició el rostro del sargento con ternura y le besó en la frente. Adoraba la expresión de esa cara después del sexo.

- ¿Tan pronto? ¿No hay repetición?

- ¿Pides repetición estando a punto de dormirte?

- Es la única manera en que los dos podemos dormir como un bebé. –Besó la frente de Irvin para luego levantarse muy despacio y buscar su ropa. –Este lugar es un chiquero, cuando regrese haré una limpieza profunda.

Irvin sonrió y le abrazó intensamente acunándolo en sus brazos; recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su sargento y suspiró enredando sus dedos en los cabellos lacios.

- Se hace tarde. –Susurró Rivaille con suavidad.

¿Quién podía imaginar los giros que el destino tendría para ellos?... Ese fue el último abrazo intenso que Irvin pudo darle a Rivaille, no volvería a estrecharlo con los dos brazos, ni acunarlo de esa manera, ni agarrarlo con las dos manos bien agarradas a sus caderas. Un par de días más tarde Irvin regresaría herido. Perdió su brazo en la campaña para rescatar a Eren, para salvar a Christa. Las vidas de muchos de sus hombres se perdieron, pero él sobrevivió a la carnicería y regresó. Regresó por muchos motivos, pero el principal: Rivaille.

Cuando estuvo estable recibió la visita de Pixis, también la de Rivaille. Sus ojos brillaron con un leve destello de felicidad cuando vio al sargento, cuando le escuchó disculparse por no haber estado presente en esa misión y sus palabras de sinceridad por la pérdida del brazo de su comandante y la manera en que diligentemente se ocupó de todo supo que Rivaille era más que un hombre de confianza.

- Todavía vivo. Hemos hecho tan poco a cambio de tantas vidas. –Le confesó devastado. –Y las malas noticias no terminan.

- Las malas noticias no terminarán hasta que la guerra termine.

- En eso tienes toda la razón…

A partir de ese momento la situación cambió ligeramente, Irvin tomó distancia de Rivaille, dejó que el sargento siguiera el rumbo trazado, y que formara de nuevo su escuadrón llevándose consigo a Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Conny y Jean. Dejó que Hanji siguiera con sus investigaciones para desentrañar los misterios de los titanes que se convirtieron en humanos.

Sus órdenes podía darlas desde su escritorio, pero cada vez que veía a su legión marchar no podía evitar preocuparse por las maniobras que debían ejecutar sin su supervisión directa y en si tendrían éxito o no.

Cada vez que las puertas de la muralla se abrían para dar paso a sus hombres podía sentir con mayor intensidad las miradas acusadoras de las madres cuyos hijos murieron en el campo, las maldiciones de las novias que en vela esperaron por sus hombres.

El general Zackaly se reunió secretamente con él. Un puesto en la policía militar sería lo más adecuado. Irvin, conocido por su fuerte moral y su gran sentido de la responsabilidad era el único que podía recomponer los cimientos de una organización corrupta y cobarde, trató de persuadirlo, pero la única respuesta del comandante Smith fue un "lo pensaré".

- Estás manco, no descerebrado. –Fue la respuesta de Rivaille cuando le preguntó su opinión acerca de la propuesta del gran comandante.

- Puedes hacerte cargo.

- ¡Al demonio! ¡Si ya tomaste la decisión, no debiste preguntarme!

- Entre todos mis hombres eres el más capacitado, el más confiable. Es una gran oportunidad para un ascenso.

- No me uní a esta porquería porque quisiera una carrera militar brillante.

- Eres el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. El que vale por cien hombres. El más veloz y el más preciso. Rivaille, me siento orgulloso y no me arrepiento de haberte reclutado en mis filas, mi legado para el escuadrón de reconocimiento fue mejorar las tácticas y reducir las víctimas. Ahora es tu turno de hacer algo por la legión.

- El único turno que tomaré será el de la hora del baño. Espero que por sorteo no me toque después de Jean, siempre deja pelos en el lavabo. En lo que respecta a esta situación, puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana, aquí se hace lo que el comandante dice, por eso somos la legión más disciplinada y también la más estúpida.

Se marchó y durante más de una semana no hablaron más de lo necesario. Después estarían de nuevo en la misma oficina, otra vez, los tres.

No cabía duda que Rivaille era literalmente la mano derecha de Smith. El comandante leyendo los informes y Rivaille escribiendo por él. A Eren solo le correspondía poner la tinta en el tintero y seguir guardando viejos expedientes en cajas para archivo.

El silencio insoportable y las conversaciones de dos o tres sílabas hicieron que Eren comenzara a desesperar, la atmósfera, más densa que la última vez le indicó al muchacho que su sargento andaba con un humor de perros y que su comandante parecía estar en otra dimensión concentrado leyendo papeles. Aunque el tiempo siguiera transcurriendo Eren seguía siendo el mismo, aburrido miró el rostro lacónico de Rivaille y abrió la boca.

- Sargento, ¿A qué edad recibió su primera declaración de amor?

- Fue hace mucho, ya no me acuerdo.

- ¡¿Cómo es que un hombre joven como usted no recuerda algo tan importante como eso?!

- ¿De verdad piensas que soy muy joven? ¿Cuántos años me pones?

- Como… Veintitrés.

- Esa, según Hanji, es la medida de mi... –Bajó la mirada hacia su entrepierna y después observó de reojo la expresión avergonzada de Eren.

- No alardees, en realidad no es tan grande. –Respondió de pronto Irvin desde su asiento. –La medida no es confiable porque Hanji estaba ebria y usó el metro al revés aquella vez…

- ¿Quieres que llame a Hanji y le pida que traiga el metro para confirmar?

- Este no es el lugar ni el momento para hacer el concurso de la polla más grande.

- Está bien, hagamos el concurso de la polla que más ha cogido.

- No sería justo con Eren, él es virgen y está asustado porque de pronto Ackerman se le ha declarado.

- Así que la mocosa por fin tomó la iniciativa.

- Supongo que tuvo que hacerlo porque Eren es incapaz de caer en cuenta de todas las señales que le ha mandado durante todos estos años.

- Haciendo una evaluación objetiva respecto a nuestra situación, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

- Bueno, Eren está en la edad en la que podría ponerse fogosito y necesitar una ayuda extra para darle al calvo.

- Tendré que poner a Ackerman en el equipo de investigaciones para separarla de Eren. Es una pena, porque es una soldado excelente.

- Bien pensado.

- ¡Silencio los dos! ¡No hablen como si no estuviera presente!

Los dos hombres fijaron la mirada en Eren, sus rostros serios, su mirada impávida y de pronto, Irvin soltó una risita burlona en tanto que Rivaille bufó.

- Eren es tarde… Vete a la cama. –Ordenó el comandante Smith volviendo la mirada a los documentos.

- Pero, pero…

- Nada de peros. –Confirmó Rivaille señalando la puerta. –Largo.

- Lo siento, no quise… Es decir, yo… Olviden lo que dije...

- ¡Vete a dormir! –Le gritaron los dos sin dejarle otra opción.

Eren se marchó de mala gana. Cerró la puerta con enojo y dejó a los hombres sumidos en un profundo silencio.

- Irvin. ¿Has respondido ya a la propuesta del general?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué sucederá con la legión?

- La legión ya tiene un hombre que la guie y su nombre es…

- ¿Su nombre es?

- Irvin Smith, por supuesto.

- Eres un pésimo bromista. –Cerró el informe y con enojo lo colocó sobre la mesa. –Este lugar es un chiquero, cuando regrese de la misión tendré que hacerle una limpieza profunda.

- Siempre amenazas con hacerle una limpieza profunda, pero al final no cumples. Es el único sitio de la base que no te atreves a limpiar.

- Eso está por cambiar muy pronto.

Rivaille se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta, se cercioró de cerrar con llave y después se volvió hacia Irvin, caminó lentamente y con cada paso iba desabotonando su chaqueta, abrió el cuello de la camisa, y se despojó de la ropa, después se sentó en el regazo del comandante y susurró a su oído.

- Quiero que me folles.

- No es el momento, ni el lugar…

- ¿Vas a faltar a nuestro pacto?

- No creo que pueda cumplir ya más con ese pacto. Te libero de la responsabilidad, si estás ansioso y quieres hacerlo ve con Hanji, Conny o cualquier otro.

- ¡Cielos, estás manco, no castrado!

- Necesito más tiempo.

- No tenemos tiempo. Mañana saldré con mi escuadrón en busca de Ymir.

Irvin guardó silencio. Era la primera vez que Rivaille tomaba la iniciativa, entonces asintió rodeando con su brazo la cintura pequeña del sargento. Sintió el calor del beso que este le dio y en silencio dejó que Rivaille se ocupara de quitarle la ropa.

- Voy a hacerlo como no lo he hecho con nadie. –Susurró trazando con besos cálidos un camino desde los labios de Irvin hasta el miembro henchido que engulló sin pudor alguno.

Todo aquello fue extraño, pero incuestionable, Irvin cerró los ojos y sintió la calidez del aliento de Rivaille en su intimidad, el movimiento de la lengua en el glande, en la base y los testículos.

- ¡Cielos! –Fue todo lo que dijo al sentir las expertas caricias de su sargento en todo su cuerpo.

Los profundos besos y las dulces caricias llenaron con su magia todo a su alrededor. Rivaille era como el calor del sol sobre su piel, como la frescura de una cascada rebelde e imparable. Irvin aprovechó aquella oportunidad al máximo correspondiendo a sus besos con el movimiento de su lengua en el interior de esa boca ardiente.

Rivaille se sentó a horcajadas sobre el miembro endurecido de Irvin, mirándolo a los ojos, acariciando su rostro.

- ¿Te gusta como lo cabalgo? –Preguntó con descaro.

- Oh, sí. Lo haces muy bien…

Rivaille sonrió de esa manera que Irvin también conocía, aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas e incluso acompañó su frenesí masturbándose mientras Irvin acariciaba con su fino tacto el vientre perfecto de su hombre.

- Esta vez… Vas a decirlo… Vamos, dame ese gustito, por favor.

- No.

Irvin sonrió, no se daba por vencido, deseaba más que nunca escuchar la voz de Rivialle gritando su nombre con esa voz apasionada, entre los gemidos y los jadeos excitantes de su encuentro sexual. No esperaba un "te amo" o un "te quiero", le bastaba solo con que le llamara por su nombre, pero como de costumbre, su respuesta fue un lacónico no.

Su clímax fue explosivo y después de retozar un rato abrazados volvieron a repetir en la alfombra y en el sillón.

Fue como si uno de sus sueños eróticos se hubiera hecho realidad. O tal vez estaba completamente loco hasta el punto de vivir en el delirio. Un delirio llamado de Rivaille, un delirio de cuerpo pequeño y agilidad sorprendente.

Cuando Irvin despertó se encontró a sí mismo tendido en el suelo cubierto con la capa del uniforme de la legión. Los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana y molestaron sus párpados obligándole a levantarse. Se vistió como pudo y se asomó a la ventana. El escuadrón de Rivaille partió a una nueva expedición, desde la torre de la base, no eran más que hormiguitas diminutas que marchaban en fila india hacia la gran muralla.

Las horas pasaron, los días pasaron, e Irvin continuó sentado junto a la ventana con la mirada fija en la muralla. Durante la noche colocaba una lámpara en el marco mientras la ciudad dormía, pero Irvin prefería mantenerse despierto a enfrentar los horrores de las pesadillas, además, le gustaba la noche. Creía que si la legión regresaba lo haría en la noche, porque durante la noche no hay titanes.

Cerrar los ojos se convirtió en el suplicio de vivir un diluvio de recuerdos y palabras sin decir; sus pensamientos más íntimos lo sacudían como un terremoto; la serenidad de su rostro se convirtió en amargura.

Esperó, espero aún después de que el grupo regresara con dos carretas llenas de muertos y ninguna victoria contundente. Pero Rivaille, su Rivaille, jamás regresó, solo su leyenda perduró.


End file.
